Important SteamShipping Moments
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: The important parts of Cole and Karly's relationship. R and R please! May or may not contain a banana.


**Once again, and again, and again, I got this idea from Lava-Shipper-Red! Some credit goes to her!**

**I'm trying to make it my goal to write a oneshot or update a story everyday. I won't be able to start until I get back from vacation for the place may not have wifi and I can't bring my laptop with me.**

**Anywho, these are the important moments of me and Cole's relationship (marriage, crush, honeymoon, etc.). I might make a sequel to this, but it will be for FrostShipping, TFTA-Shipping, and my other favorite Ninjago pairings.**

**Warning: This may contain a banana in a later chapter. I'll explain what a banana is when I get to the chapter, but if you want to know what it is, I'll tell you.**

**NOTE: I will sound like a Mary Sue in this chapter. That's only so I can stay in the category of this chapter.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Crush**

When Karly was first introduced to the Ninja, she thought of them as...well...normal ninja. But after she sees them perform Spinjitzu and element-bending, Karly is immediately stunned by them. Her favorite ninja out of all of them? Cole, of course. To Karly, he has what it takes to be a leader. His strength, his positive attitude, his intelligence...the perfect skills of leadership. Karly likes Cole for reasons other than his looks.

Cole didn't have feelings for Karly at first, but as he hangs out with her more he feels a spark grow between them. He gets a firey feeling everytime he touches her and he can't help but stare into her chocolate brown eyes. They're always filled with fun and delight. He could stare at her all day if he could. And at that, he makes a big goal to protect her from anything and anyone.

**Asking Out Crush**

Karly walks slowly to Cole's bedroom. Today is the day she asks Cole out to ninja prom. Even though she gained enough confidence from the girls to ask him out she's sure he will decline the offer.

Karly eventually makes it to Cole's bedroom door and takes a deep breath before knocking on it. A few seconds pass by then the door opens to reveal Cole. When he sees Karly, he smirks.

"Hey Karly. What's up?" he asks.

"Hey Cole...um..." Karly starts. "So...there's this ninja prom starting tonight...and I was wondering...if you want to go with me...you know...as my date..."

She looks down, afraid of Cole's answer. Suddenly he takes Karly's chin and lifts her up so they're staring into each other's eyes. Cole lets out a smile.

"Sure. I would love to go with you. I'll start getting ready. Thank you for inviting me," Cole says.

He walks in and closes the door behind him. A very excited Karly jumps up and down in excitement until she enters her room. There, she changes into a gray sleeveless dress with long gray gloves and gray boots. Then she sprays on perfume, puts a gray flower in her hair, and reads a book while she waits for Cole to finish getting ready.

After a while a knock on the door is heard. Karly takes another deep breath, walks towards the door and opens it, revealing Cole in his tux. He sees Karly and smiles. "You look very beautiful," he compliments.

Karly blushes and smiles back. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself."

"Thank you," Cole replies. "You ready to go?"

Karly nods her head, then they both link arms and walk outside.

**First Date**

Karly can't believe she's dancing with her crush at the ninja prom. Her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Other couples dance around them, having a good time as well.

While dancing, Cole and Karly have a conversation, talking about themselves, their hobbies, interests, that kind of thing. As they talk they both feel a huge connection growing between. They even tell each other funny things about themselves and they would laugh here and there. They never look away from each other's eyes.

After the prom, Cole and Karly go back to their base, walk inside, and stop at Karly's room door.

"Thank you so much for taking me to prom. I had a lot of fun with you," Karly says, smiling.

"And thank you for asking me to go with you to prom. I had fun with you as well," Cole replies. And with that, he hugs Karly. Karly blushes a warm blush and hugs him back. Then they both break the hug and she watches as Cole leaves to go to his room. She gives him one last smile before entering her own.

**First Kiss**

"Hey Karly, you want to watch a movie? The others are out, and I'm very bored right now," Cole says to the Mist Ninja.

Karly looks up from her reading, smirks, and nods her head. "Sure. I would love to."

"Great," Cole says, and he proceeds to start the movie. He puts the DVD into the DVR and the movie starts playing. He sits on the couch next to Karly and they both watch the movie together.

After a while Karly realizes the movie they're watching is very romantic. For each romantic move the couple in the movie makes, Karly turns to Cole with a small blush. Then she smirks and scoots a bit closer to Cole. He notices, smirks and scoots closer to her. Then they both scoot closer to each other until they're somewhat touching. Then Cole turns to Karly and stares at her. Karly turns to Cole with a concerned look, then Cole leans into her until their lips touch.

Karly blushes a huge blush, then closes her eyes and kisses back. Cole puts his hand on her's and strokes it with his soft, warm fingers, making her blush more. Her heart beat starts pumping very fast and she's sure it's going to burst.

The two eventually break the kiss and they look into each other's eyes, smiling. Then Karly rests her head on Cole's shoulder while he wraps his arms around Karly and rests his head on her head. Then they continue watching the moving happily, the two now a couple.

**First Actual Cuddle**

The temperature in the Ninja's base is twenty-nine degrees. And Karly is not happy with it. She's sitting on the edge of the couple's shared bed (they decided to share a room after they became a couple), her arms wrapped around herself, shivering. Cole walks in the room in his black tank top and shorts. Karly turns to him, still shivering.

H-H-How are you n-n-not c-c-cold?" Karly asks, stuttering.

Cole chuckles a bit. "I work out more than you do, so I generate my own body heat."

Karly frowns and looks down, still shivering. Cole walks over and sits next to her on the edge of the bed. Then he wraps his arms around her and pulls her up so they're both laying fully on the bed.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Karly asks Cole.

"In order to make you warm, we're going to cuddle. I don't mind doing this, and I'm sure you won't either," Cole replies, smirking.

Karly thinks a bit then nods her head and they both get into a position where Cole is laying on his side with his arms around her and her back is facing him, her head on his chest. He caresses her arm and starts kissing her cheek, making her body warm up some more. "Is this part of cuddling?" she asks.

Cole chuckles again. "Yeah, it is most of the time. Why, you've never experienced cuddling before?"

Karly frowns and shakes her head, but smiles again and Cole starts kissing her cheek again. He soon stops kissing and whispers romantic words in her ear, obviously flirting with her. Karly giggles, blushes, and cuddles into Cole some more. Who needs a blanket when she has Cole for warmth?

* * *

**It's finito (however you say "finish" in Spanish)! And I told you I would sound like a Mary Sue, did I not? Sorry if I did, I just wanted to fit in the category of this chapter. And I'm still deciding whether I should write a banana or not in a future chapter.**

**Shoutout to: 17blanceri, AnnaJulian, ArwynandCole, Little Ms. Fangirl, SergeantSarcasm7 and The ninja of Nature! I'm gonna miss you guys!**


End file.
